


Blind Date

by Suzy



Category: Glee, Torchwood
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, Crossover, M/M, TVRealm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's new roommate is determined to make him experience college life as a single man. Kurt and Blaine are not fond of this idea. Until....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TVRealm's 3x03 challenge, set up a blind date for two tv characters that never met.

It wasn't his idea. It wasn't even his idea of a good time. (At first, anyway.)

His brand new roommate was mostly great. His biggest flaw, in Kurt's opinion, was his obsessive love for Gap sweaters. After that, though, it was his often-repeated rant against long-distance dating. He couldn't believe that Kurt hadn't ditched his high school boytoy to flavor the many types of hot New York men. Men--not boys. This was an important distinction. The whole city was theirs for the taking. Well, at least a good sized portion of the city.

Kurt could tune it out, for the most part. He knew Rob meant well. But after Thanksgiving, it got harder.

"I did not and would never participate in something as declasse as a "Turkey Drop," he said disdainfully. "The name alone, Rob. Come on."

"It's tradition," Rob protested. "You try to date your high school sweetheart, you fail, you dump them over break. It makes sense!"

"It makes no sense," Kurt said. "Yes, it sucks being several states away from Blaine, but it's all going to be worth it next year."

"Just give me one date," Rob said. "One. Please. Let me show you what you're missing."

"I'm not missing anything, except my boyfriend," Kurt said. "Now go, or you'll be late for your class."

"This isn't over yet," Rob said, pointing.

"Yeah. It is," Kurt said, turning back to his computer.

Unfortunately, hearing wasn't believing.

"I've got the guy," Rob said, bursting into the room. "He's hot and he has great style. Totally unique. And he sings! You're going to flip."

"Hi," Blaine said, over Skype, as Kurt glared at Rob.

"Oh," Rob said. "Hey."

"Who's hot?" Blaine asked.

"The guy Rob wants me to date, apparently," Kurt said icily.

"No offense, man," Rob said. "Really. But you don't want him unhappy and alone, do you?"

Blaine laughed. "Oh, Rob. I know that between you and Rachel, he's rarely alone. I hear about it often, actually."

"You know what I mean," Rob said. "Men have needs."

"Yes, and ours are pretty well taken care of," Kurt said, blushing slightly. "Please go away."

"If he goes out with this guy, will you back off?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt yelped.

"I knew you'd understand," Rob said. "Yeah, sure, fine. I'll back off. Because this guy is totally perfect. No offense."

"Stop saying that," Kurt said. "You are offensive. And I'm not going. What are you doing, Blaine?"

"It's one date," Blaine said. "I trust you."

Which was how Kurt ended up at a British pub that Friday, sending annoyed texts to his boyfriend.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Kurt looked up and froze mid-text. Rob wasn’t wrong - the man was right out of old Hollywood. Chiseled face, deep blue eyes, brilliant smile and...

“That’s an amazing coat,” he blurted out.

The man grinned. “Genuine World War II RAF. Want to try it on?”

“Maybe later,” Kurt said breathlessly, overwhelmed by the man’s intense gaze but unable to break eye contact.

“I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” He offered his hand and Kurt took it.

“Kurt Hummel.”

“Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel.”

Jack flashed him a bright smile and Kurt felt himself go weak. No. Stop. He mentally shook himself.

“Look, I have to be honest.” Kurt pulled his hand out of Jack’s, albeit reluctantly.

“Oh?” Jack slid into the chair across from him.

“I have a boyfriend,” Kurt said. “Back home in Ohio. His name is Blaine. He knows I’m here, I’m just trying to get my roommate to back off of my dating life. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” Jack said. “Got a picture of Blaine?”

Kurt smiled. “Of course.” He opened up a folder on his iPhone and passed it over.

“Cute,” Jack said, scrolling through them. “Got video on this thing?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, head cocked.

Jack slid the phone back. “Great. Call him up. You’re hot, he’s hot, I’m hot, let’s make this a threesome.”

Kurt thought he should be disgusted. A year ago, he would have been. This morning, he would have been. But now, with Jack? Twinkling eyes, charisma out the yin yang, magnetic pull that had him leaning forward without noticing? “I love the way you think.” Jack’s laughter washed over him as he opened Skype. “Blaine, baby. I’ve got someone here that you need to meet.”


End file.
